Fallen For You
by Esyla Tate
Summary: A short, fluffly Fremione Oneshot. Fred tries to flirt with Hermione, Hermione tries to ignore it.
1. Part 1

Hermione's footsteps echoed loudly as she walked down the corridor. She was supposed to be meeting Ginny by the lake thirty minutes ago, but she had gotten so caught up in studying in the library.

As she walked quickly she worried about the consequences of her tardiness. _Was Ginny still waiting for her? Will she understand?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by another red-head.

"Howdy Hermione, what brings you 'round these parts?" Fred said with a smirk

"Fred-"

"-I'm George-"

"-No you're not-"

"-How-"

"-Shh," she clutched her heart as she walked, still quite startled by his sudden appearance. She had no time for his games if she wanted to maintain a friendship.

She continued on her journey, and he trailed after her, still attempting to tease her.

"Where's the fire Hermione?"

"Where's George?" she asked, still ignoring him.

"You do realize we are two separate people, right?" he spoke slowly, as if he were taking to a child.

"Yes, I just didn't realize you had your own personal agenda without George."

"What do you mean," he walked backwards ahead of her

"I mean that you're here bothering me. I thought that bothering people was something you two liked to do together."

"Oh Hermione," he clutched his heart in fain betrayal, "You wound me,"

She smirked and continued her attempt to walk around him.

"You know what I think?"

"You're going to tell me anyway so sur-"

"-I think that you mask your true feelings for me with sarcasm and dismissal."

She scoffed, but she could feel her face start to turn pink. "I do not,"

"You can deny it all you want, I know I'm irresistible," He grinned at her.

She was quite impressed with his backwards walking ability, and the faith he had that he knew the hall quite well, but it had to end eventually. His foot caught on the corner where the hallway turned and he fell onto his back.

"Fred," she kneeled beside him, her hands running through his red hair, feeling for any bumps or wounds. "Are you okay?"

He smiled up at her, and she quickly realized that he may have planned this whole thing. He does know the hallways really well. You have to, for the amount of time he spent in them when he should be in class.

"You know, if this was a cheesy movie you would have fallen with me," He smirked, looking slightly dopey.

"Where did you hit your head?" She continued her inspection, ignoring his words.

"Hey Hermione?"

"What," she said, finally looking him in the eye.

His eyes were intently looking at her, making her stomach flip, but she noticed the mischievous aspect there too. He was up to something, she started to dread what he had to say-

"I think I've fallen for you," he kept a straight face, his mouth pushed in a straight line to hold back his laughter.

"That's terrible," She laughed, finally realizing that she is still sitting in the hallway with Fred's head in her lap. She shuddered to think what this looked like.

She started to get up, helping Fred get up carefully too.

"Go out with me," he said seriously once again.

She looked him in the eye skeptically for a second, resisting her urge to say yes and let herself fall for him too. Instead, she remembered Ginny, probably sitting alone still at the lake.

"Pass," She turned on her heel swiftly and exited the hall, heading out onto the lawn.

"Hermione," she heard him yell behind her, stumbling to catch up. _Maybe he really did hit his head,_ she worried suddenly.

As she approached where she say Ginny sitting beneath a tree beside the lake, she paused. The golden, evening sun lit the scene before her. It appeared to her that Ginny had found other company.

Harry and Ginny sat on a blanket, both laughing at some unheard joke. She watched the scene like a scene from a movie with a smile. Ginny leaned into Harry while she laughed, and even Hermione could detect the fresh spark of a blossoming romance.

She was happy for her friends, but at the same time she felt a longing for a spark of her own.

"Hermione!"

Her stomach flipped once again.

"Hermione, hey." He jogged up, trying to catch his breath.

"Hey," she said quietly.

He looked at her face quickly and noticed the change in expression. "Are you okay?" His hand cupped her arm reassuringly and she pulled back slightly when she felt the spark.

 _This is so cheesy Hermione. You are a logical, calculating girl. You do not get entangled in romantic or emotional interactions._

"I'm fine," she turned back to him, finally smiling at him.

His returning smile was as warm as the April sun that had started to tuck behind the horizon.

Fred seemed to have notice his sister and Harry now. "When did that-"

He started to walk towards them but Hermione held his arm. "Leave them,"

"But-"

"-Fred."

He turned back to her, noticing how the golden beams illuminated her warm brown eyes.

She looked away, blushing at the grass and pushing some hair behind her ear.

"Go out with me," he said once more.

She looked back up to him with a smile. She wanted to but she wasn't promising anything. "Maybe."

He simply smiled in response. He understood.


	2. Part 2

**A/N:**  
 **Hey guys! I know I said this was a oneshot but I was listening to Dive by Ed Sheeran and just had to write a fic with it. (I highly recommend you listen to the song. I was listening to it the whole time I wrote this.) So without further ado, heres Part 2.**  
 **Also please note, I don't use Beta writers... so any 'Oopsies' are on me. Enjoy!**

* * *

She knew she was a rational, calculating, wise girl. She thought things through. It's just what she did. She analyzed to the point of annoying even herself. Her discernment and calculations had kept her safe in the past, but it also held her back.

She knew that she may come across as cold, but it kept her safe. Everyone knew she was a serious person. Everyone knew that she thought about everything many steps ahead. They all believed her to be a goody-two-shoes, nerdy girl.

Everyone but Fred.

He knew that she longed for acceptance; that she longed for compassion and passion and she longed to just feel something. That's probably what scared her the most.

She always had to think about everything. It keeps her safe. But not with Fred.

She never had to think about anything with Fred. He makes her feel so at ease naturally. So yes, she longed to feel something, but Fred made her feel many things. She felt safe, cared for. She felt heard and seen and even loved. He noticed everything about her. He listened to every word she said. He made her laugh. So what was holding her back?

It had been a week since Hermione ambiguously maybe agreed to a date with Fred. She wondered if he was upset that he hasn't heard from her. She had been cleverly avoiding him, because she knew that if she saw him smile at her like that she would say 'yes yes yes I would love to have dinner'.

When it was unavoidable, and she did see him, she always blushed and looked down. Of course, he always tried to get her attention. When they'd see one another in the halls he'd wink at her or, if he were close enough, he would compliment her.

Today, as she walked down the halls with Ginny, Fred happened to see them coming the opposite way as him.

He promptly turned on his heel so that he was now walking with them in the other direction.

"Heya Hermione, I'm loving your outfit today." He bent down slightly to say it in her ear as they walked.

She shifted toward Ginny a bit, uncomfortable by how closely he towered over her.

"I'm wearing a uniform…" she groaned

"Yes but you definitely wear it best." He said without missing a beat.

Ginny snickered from Hermione's right. Hermione turned and gave her a short look.

"Isn't your class the other way?" she was determined to watch her feet intensely.

"Yes but my girl is going this way," He smiled roguishly at her.

She looked up at him finally, and Ginny coughed awkwardly.

"Actually, I forgot my books in my room-bye!" Ginny turned suddenly

"Ginny it's in your hands!" Hermione called after her desperately, not wanting to be alone with Fred.

"Bye!" Her small voice called from the distance.

Hermione dreaded turning back to the other Weasly.

"Alone at last," he gave her a stomach turning smile, "How's my girl?"

"Fred!" She flung her hands up exasperatedly.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"Don't call me baby!"

"Infant?" He poked at her with a teasing smile.

"Fred…" she sighed

"What, Hermione?"

"Don't call me baby unless you mean it." She groaned. This was getting heavy already.

"Why wouldn't I mean it?"

"I never know when you're joking or just teasing me. And I started to think over the past week that when you never reached out to me when I finally accepted your flirting and asking that maybe you were just joking the whole time and I'm the brunt of this whole stupid joke with you and George," they had stopped walking and he turned to face her, "and it never really made sense to me why you were following me around without George and why you would even like someone like me when you're so… you-and I just don't know-"

He cut her off swiftly by pressing his lips to hers.

They pulled apart with whoops of encouragement filling the corridor, a smile on each of their faces as she looked up at him.

She felt her face fall as she began thinking too much again. "Did you just do that to get me to shut up 'cause-" his lips were on hers again and she laughed into his mouth.

"Stop talking," he grinned at her.

"Okay," she couldn't help it, she was grinning back.

She suddenly remembered where they were. "Oh! We're going to be late for class!" She jumped slightly, trying to get past him.

"You're so cute" Fred pushed his fingers between hers and walked with her to her next class.

"What about your next class?" She looked up to him

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't walk my girl to her class?"

She blushed at their hands, no longer able to stop herself from smiling.

As they approached her class, he turned to her in front of the door and gave her a sweet kiss on the nose.

"See you later, baby." he turned and ran back down the hall.

She blushed as she walked into the class, looking at the clock and counting down the minutes until the class was over already.


End file.
